Bella and a Baby
by ClaryRoss
Summary: Bella, just on the cusp of her twentieth, suffers the loss of her mother. This in turn leaves her the sole caregiver to her newborn sister. College and a child are hard enough for Bella to juggle, what happens when you throw in the devastatingly handsome Edward Cullen? Bella's life has been turned upside down, but she just can't say no.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and a Baby

Chapter 1

In the summer before I turned twenty, I lost my mother. Renee Swan was the kind of woman who took charge of her life. She was kind, and loving, and was loved. She was smart and beautiful, and she was my mom. My entire life it was just us, two girls against the world. When I watch old home movies, I see her and my Dad, Charlie. In the early years of their marriage, a marriage that consisted of only three years, it was clear my father loved her. And while my mother might have at one point loved him, the day I was born, everything changed.

I remember asking my mother when I was little, why her and my dad weren't together like other moms and dads. She just looked at me, smiled simply and said, "Because Bella, some people are meant to find true love and live happily ever after. Like you. But for Mommy, I was meant to find a good man, like your dad, and create something so beautiful and perfect, that I'll never need anyone else. We created you. And you, my love, are the greatest thing I will ever do." And she looked at me, with truthful eyes and brought my forehead to where her neck met her chest, and kissed the top of my head.

When I was fourteen, I asked again and got relatively the same answer. "When I was nineteen years old, I met your father. Charlie was handsome and funny, swept me right off my feet. I was young, and stupid. I had graduated high school on some not so great grades and I'd done a little too much drinking, all I wanted to do in high school was graduate and have fun. When I left high school I got a job at a hardware store, and that's where I met your father. We dated for a while and like the stupid love sick kids we were, decided it'd be a great idea to get married. Well, we got married and by this time your father and I were living in this god awful little trailer on the reservation that your fathers, friends' father rented out to us. At the time I thought the trailer was great, it felt grown up, having a place of our own.

A year later, I got bored. I decided I wanted to have a baby. I didn't really understand what that meant at the time, that the idea of another life was such a powerful thing. I basically just wanted something to do. So, at twenty-one, we started trying. It wasn't until I was almost twenty-three that I finally became pregnant with you. Nine months came and gone, and then, there you were, tiny, warm and beautiful. You were so small, so innocent and helpless. I loved you the minute I saw you, and a minute later I fell asleep. Thirty hours of labour can do that to a woman.

The next day, after trying our first feeding and switching to a four bed hospital room that we'd managed to get to ourselves, we spent the day together. You lay in a bassinet beside my bed and people came to visit us throughout the day. That night, the nurse brought you back for a feeding and so we spent the rest of the night together in my bed. I woke up in the middle of the night and you were laying there quietly beside me. Not crying, or whining, just lying there, with your eyes wide open, looking right at me. And in that moment, I fell in love with you. You became the most important thing in my life. And I felt a sick revulsion at the thought of losing you, and I knew I'd throw myself in front of a speeding train to save you.

Over the next year, as you grew, I grew. That stupid young girl who wanted a baby for all the wrong reasons, was gone. I was a mother, and you were my child and I would stop at nothing to make you happy. I sat down one day, while you were taking a nap, and looked at my world. We were living in a trailer, you didn't have your own room, your diapers were cheap and you were getting bigger every day. I didn't have any more education past high school, and neither did your father. I decided there were some things I needed to do, and they just didn't include your dad. He loved you, does love you, so much. And I loved him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him anymore. I was in love with you, and you needed more than what we were able to give you.

So, when you were a year old, your dad and I broke up. It wasn't nasty or angry like you see on TV. We parted ways, and I got you. You had visits with him, sleepovers every now and again, and maintained a healthy relationship. I went back to school, got my stuff together and became a pharmacist.

And that's why now we live in this nice house, you have nice clothes in your closest, a cell phone of your own and spending money. You, Bella, are my inspiration. You have helped me to be a better person for you and for myself. And I can honestly say I'm proud of what I've done with my life, and that I have no regrets. I don't regret being young and stupid, I don't regret falling in love with your father, because all those things, led to you. And I'll never regret falling in love with you." And she looked at me, with truthful eyes and brought my forehead to where her neck met her chest, and kissed the top of my head. But this time, she cupped my cheeks in each of her hands and looked me in the eyes, her blues meeting my browns and said, "One day Bella, you'll meet a boy. And he'll love you more than life itself. He'll see how beautiful and smart and kind you are. And if he's lucky, you'll love him back. And you might have a baby of your own with that boy, but before you do I want you to look at him. Really look at him. And make sure you know everything there is to know, the good and the bad. And if you can accept all his flaws and know that you'll never look back at him and realize he isn't what you want, then marry him. I never want you to have to be alone. But if for some reason, it doesn't work out with that boy, you'll always have me, no matter what." Then, she kissed the spot between my brows, her lips warm and feathery making me giggle and asked me if I wanted some ice cream.

As I got older, the reality of my inevitable departure sunk in for my mom, and while she was happy I was well adjusted and healthy, she was sad to see her baby leave. In my senior year of high school, when I was seventeen, my mother found a boyfriend. My mother could take care of herself, she was her own person and Phil was expendable. Phil was younger than her, a good few years older than me but a good few years younger than her and played minor league baseball. When I was with my mom, she never talked about him, the only way I learned anything about Phil was if I asked. It was almost as if he completely left her mind when she was with me.

After high school I was accepted to U-Dub, where I was studying teaching. I had a love for children that was completely indescribable, and was aiming in the future to teach the third grade. I talked to my mom almost every day on the phone, she talked to me about her work, her dog and her friend Sarah's marital problems. Months later, my mom had some startling news, she was pregnant. The news scared her, being that she was in her forties and I was already on my way to my twenties.

When Phil learned of the pregnancy he freaked, he was in his early thirties, he and my mother had been dating on and off for the past few years and he just wasn't ready. So he did what I've learned many men do, he left. My mom wasn't too torn up about it, and I reassured her that instead of two girls against the world, it'd be three or two and a gay kid, she laughed and cried at that.

So the months went by, and her stomach grew bigger, and I grew more excited. And then the day came when she called home and told me she was going into labor. I drove as quickly as I could to the hospital, leaving rude gestures and honking horns in my wake.

And then everything changed. I remember it all so clearly, it happened all at once. My mother was clutching my hand as I calmly told her to breathe and push as the doctor instructed. She looked up at my eyes and told me she loved me, and then her grip loosened.

"Mom?"

"Bella, take care of your sister." Her head started to loll to the side, her eyes turned glassy and the monitors went crazy.

I could hear the doctor's voice, startled and authoritative.

"What's happening!?" I screamed at them. "Mom?" I said again, shaking her hand.

Another doctor entered the room, followed by another nurse, and then the small hospital room was so crowded I didn't know who was saying what. The sound of a high pitched wail broke me from my scattered thoughts. A baby, covered in red, was screaming at the top of her lungs. I looked back to my mother, her eyes were closed, and her chest still.

"What happened?! How could you let this happen?" I screamed angrily through my tears.

The doctor looked at me sadly, "We told your mother of the risks of this pregnancy early on. She said if anything were to happen, to try and save the baby before herself. I'm sorry."

I sat down in a nearby chair and cried, clutching my mother's limp hand in my own.

I don't know how long I sat there for, but later on a nurse walked in, holding a bundle swaddled in pink.

"Would you like to meet your sister?" I felt dumbstruck, I'd forgotten. The baby. My sister. I looked up at the nurse and felt tears stream down my already wet cheeks as I nodded my head. She was so tiny I thought I'd break her. Her skin was peaches and cream, she had perfect bow lips and big expressive blue eyes, a copy of our mothers. The top of her small head was covered in fine blond hair, it was _so _soft.

I held her in my arms, and she just lay there quietly. It took a second, but her eyes found mine. And she just stared at me, almost unblinking. She was so, innocent and helpless. She didn't have anyone else in the world but me. I realised then, what my mother had talked about, that moment where you know you love something more than yourself, more than anything. That feeling that makes you want to be everything and be anything.

I touched a finger delicately to her chest and stroked gently.

"Hello Emma, welcome to the world."

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! If you liked this, maybe give some of my other stories a try.**

**This is an Edward/Bella story, and Edward will show up eventually, promise! **

**Any ideas for how you want this story to go are welcome as well; I always love hearing your ideas. Thanks again!**

**-Clary**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and a Baby

Chapter 2

"Emma!" I shouted. "Please!" I peeked behind a curtain. "It's only a checkup Sweet Heart!" I opened the bathroom door and peered below the sink, behind the toilet and in the tub, kicking laundry out of my way. "Emma really! We're going to be late!" I stormed down the hall to my bedroom and crouched to see under the bed. "I'm going to find you!" I opened the closet doors and pushed clothes around. "You're not going to get hurt, I promise!" I stomped into the living room and stopped in my tracks when I heard a hiccup. I glanced in the direction of the noise and saw a long pale blond lock of hair peeking from beneath the couch. I sighed heavily. I walked over to the couch and lay on the floor beside it to see Emma's tiny body curled into itself, blond hair sprawled all over the floor. I reached out and pulled her to me, and she rolled over to face me, large blue eyes watering as her lower lip quivered.

"I don' wanna." She said sadly, clutching my navy shirt in her tiny fists.

"I know baby." I cradled her in my arms and rocked us back and forth. "But you have to. I know you're scared, but everyone has to go to the doctors." She crushed her forehead into my chest and shook her head, hiding from me. "It's true. I go to the doctors, Auntie Rose does, Angela, even Emmett!" She looked up at me questioningly. "Uh huh, even people as big and tough as Emmett need checkups. Anyone can get sick, even Emmett. Even you. So we go to the doctor and they make sure we're okay." I tucked hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to be sick."

"Ya promise nuthin' bad'll happen?" She asked warily.

"Cross my heart." I said, crossing over my heart with my finger for emphasis.

"'kay." She nodded and stood up.

* * *

Over the two and a half years since my mother died, a lot has changed. While I was previously on the fast track to becoming a teacher, I am now going to school part time and working the other part. When my mother passed, leaving me Emma's only family, I became her caregiver. And while I love her more than anything, kids aren't cheap, and student salary couldn't cover it.

My mother, after I moved out, went through a partial wild streak. While she maintained her job and made a good amount of money, she began to spend it wildly. So now, though she left barely any money in her accounts, she did leave us with a three bedroom house in a nice neighbourhood in the suburbs of Seattle, an Audi Q5, and many sleek household appliances, all fully paid off. But, on my pitiful student loan budget, I didn't have enough to pay the insurance, water, phone, cable, heating or any of the other bills.

So, for the past couple years I've been working at a car repair shop my best friend Rosalie owns with her husband Emmett. They both work as mechanics there and I handle the register in the gas station portion of the shop. At night I go to school and leave Emma in the hands of my best friend, James. James is tall, with almost black eyes, long blond hair that he somehow pulls off and is incredibly gay. He's also my roommate, because he helps with the bills and I love having him around.

James's cousin Alec recently became a lawyer at an esteemed law firm downtown, _Cullen, McCarty and Whitlock_, which just so happens to be in need of a new receptionist. The pay is almost twice what I make at the shop, plus health benefits.

* * *

The building was a sleek skyscraper, piercing through the sky and catching the morning sun. I walked in and heard my heels click against the polished black floor. I felt confident, new job, better pay, better life. James had taken me shopping for office clothes when I had gotten the job, I was now dressed in a dark blue shirt, frilly and form fitting, tucked into a high-waisted black pencil skirt and high black heels.

I stepped into the elevator, surrounded by serious looking men in suits and ties. I pressed the button for the 83rd floor and caught sight of the ring sitting on my left hand.

Now before you get all confused, no. I am not married. I'm not engaged, nor am I dating anyone. Good, settled.

The ring is white gold, a large oval cut sapphire sits in the centre, nestled in a little sea of circular diamonds, a stunning antique engagement ring that belonged to my great grandmother Marie Higginbotham. The family had not given birth to any sons since her death, leaving the ring to be passed down through the first born daughters, my grandmother, my mother and now me. If Emma had been a boy, then it'd be hers… or his or whatever. You know what I mean.

Anyway,

Since Emma and I are the last of the Higginbotham line, though our name is Swan, (who'd want to walk around being _Higginbotham? _Yeah, not me.) I like to where it, like my mother did. I where it on my ring finger, and no, I'm not pretending to be engaged, or practising or anything like that. No. I'm fine with not dating or getting married, I have Emma. I don't like explaining myself to judgmental people. When Emma was a baby, and I was out with her in public, people assumed I was her unwed teenage mother, which in a sense is partly true. Yes, Emma is my sister. No I didn't give birth to her. But she needs a mother, and I've taken on the role. And I'm not married. But it's complicated. This situation isn't that black and white.

So, when going through my mother's things, I found the ring and just.. put it on. And life was just easier.. people who I liked, people who were kind and meant well, I told the truth, that the ring was just a ring and I was raising my baby sister as my own, and I told them the truth because I wanted them to know. But I don't want to explain our story to everyone; my life isn't everyone else's business. So all in all, only James, Rosalie and the nice lady at Emma's daycare really know, and that's fine.

So are we all caught up now? I think so, oops the doors opened.

I walked out into the hall, liking the clicking noising my heels make and thinking of a song to the beat of my clicks,

_**Click, click, click, click, click,**_

'_Cause she wears high heels,_

_**Click, click, click, click,**_

_I wear sneakers,_

_**Click, click, click, click,**_

_She's cheer captain,_

_**Click, click, click, click, click**_

_And I'm on the bleachers!_

Okay, I need to stop having so many slumber dance parties with Emma and James… I know waaay too much Taylor Swift. Good lord.

I walked up to the sparkling clean glass doors of the office and gently pulled the handle. I came up to the front desk which I realized will be my desk. It's black and shiny, and matches the rest of the office. Grays and black and off whites, all clean and polished looking. A girl not much older than me with perfectly bobbed black hair cut at her chin walked out of the hallway and looked up from a file she was holding and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Leah." She said, "You must be Isabella," She held out a hand for me to shake and I took it. "It's so nice to meet you, I'm Alec's assistant, but I've also been manning the reception until we found someone new." She smiled and waved her hand toward the desk, "This is where you'll be, I assume you already know the basic's off the job from the interview over the phone? Just organizing some files, answering phones, getting clients coffee and stuff like that. The partners might ask you to run out and get them things from time to time, but they barely ever do. Only in emergency's if they really need something and can't leave the office." She smiled again, "Follow me and I'll show you around,

"It's good that you were early, the partners, mainly Edward, hate it when anyone is late so try your best to always be on time." She motioned to a door on her right, "This is the kitchen, there are some tables where you can eat your lunch, but you can always go out for lunch if you want, there's lots nearby. You get an hour for lunch, and before you leave you just have to look at the chart below the phone and it shows which assistant's turn it is to take over the phones for that hour and you just forward the calls to their desk phone until you come back. Or you could just eat lunch at your desk." She shrugged, "Whatever you want really." We continued walking, "These cubicles are for the assistants, like I said I'm Alec's, Alice and Victoria work for Mr, Whitlock, Peter and Jacob over there for Mr. Cullen, Tanya and Felix fir Mr, McCarty and Jane for Mr. Volturi." She looks at me and says, "Don't worry if you can't remember all that, it's all written down at your desk to help with filing and what have you.

We continued walking, this office was _huge. _"This is Alec's office; this is Mr. Volturi's;" we turned a corner and she continued to point to offices, "This is Mr. McCarty's; this is Mr. Whitlock's, and that big one on the corner in Mr. Cullen's.

We turned the corner and passed his office, "And then all the rooms in this hall are filing rooms and the library," my face lit up a little, "I was excited too, don't get your hopes up. It's a law library, all legal books. Bo-ring." She sang and I laughed. We stopped and came full circle, back at the, my, desk.

"Almost everyone in the office gets along really well and the partners aren't as scary as they seem, well, maybe Edward." her eyes became mischievous and she smiled devilish at me, "Between you, me and the wall, all the lawyers here are gorgeous. It's weird, I don't know how they all found each other… come to think of it, mostly everyone in this office is gorgeous, and it's weird. I find myself just staring a lot of the time, like it's not real. I mean, look at you. Figures, the new girl is a beauty." She winked in a girly way and I blushed at the compliment, "Maybe it's the office, it just attracts them. Just wait, you'll see.

"So for the rest of the day I'll be up here, showing you the ropes, and then tomorrow you'll be all good to go." She smiled and we both sat down behind the desk as she told me everything there was to know about this job. The girl could talk, she was sweet though, and funny as hell, we were giggling like school girls more times than I could count and my first day at work was definitely a good one.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and follows 3 **

**I got 15 reviews last time so I won't update until I've got 45 reviews, so get to it!**

***The third chapters introduces Edward sooo***

**Review!**

**- Clary **


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and a Baby

Chapter 3

Yesterday, I met most of the assistants and only one of the lawyers, Alec Hunter, James's cousin, though it wasn't really a meeting so much as it was seeing, because we'd met before. The assistants are all very nice, well, Alice, Peter, Jacob, Tanya and Leah are all very nice. Peter, who is just friggin' adorable, is only a little taller than me, curly brown hair and brown eyes a little lighter than mine, he blushes every time he's praised, which is a lot, by Jacob. Or Jake, or Jakey or JB, as he likes to be called because he has an odd obsession with Justin Bieber and is nothing but ecstatic to have the same initials.

Have you guessed yet? Yeah, Jakey's gay. And I mean this in the most un-offensive way possible, I love the gays. I think I'm going to call him JB, Emma will get a kick out of that. Jacob loves Peter, they're BFF's as JB says, and Jake tries to help him with girls. Because he just really gets us, he just doesn't _want _us. I have a sneaking suspicion that Peter like Tanya, a cute little strawberry blond. She's a little mousy, and a lot nice, standing at my height. I think she likes him too. They're so cute, like school kids, all shy and blushing.

There were people I met… who were less that desirable company. Meaning, Victoria, Jane and Felix. Felix is terrifying, his eyes are close to black, his hair is black and shaggy, he must be good at his job because I can't imagining ever wanting to hire him. He's big and muscular too, in the 'I definitely take steroids, I'll rip your baby's arm off and eat it.' way. He's quiet and keeps to himself. At least there's that. Victoria and Jane, well they're just bitches. Total bitches. Victoria is scarily beautiful, and not in the awe inspiring way that Rose is. More like, 'I'm so much better than you, you wish you were me, I could kill you with the spike of my high heel' sort of way. Her hair is amazingly curly and brilliant red, her face is always flawless and she's always wearing a domineering sneer. Jane is like her lap dog, or so Pixie tells me. Thin bleached blond hair framing her pretty face, Jane is attached to Victoria's hip, yet always walks a beat behind her.

And I think that leaves us with Alice, aka Pixie. She's one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. In my mind she's ten times more beautiful than Victoria, but Alice is a sweetheart. Her hair is glossy black and pixie cut, but that's not really what makes her a pixie. It's her whole image, tiny. Standing at 5' nothing Alice is easily the tiniest grown person I've ever seen, who isn't a midget. Or, sorry, little person. She has delicate features, little nose, ears and lips, with big, _huge, _sparkling blue eyes. And a cool blue, like an angry ocean.

Oh wait! Jakey, JB! I should mention.. he's sexy.

Well, he's not my type really,

Not because he's gay,

Okay well that too,

But he's just not what I'd look for, you know? That doesn't change that fact that I can respect how attractive he is. Brown eyes, jet black hair, deep skin tone, ripped and 6'7", Jake is all man. Literally. He's all about men, all the time. And now, apparently, my hair.

"OMG, Belly, your hair is to die for. Where'd you get it done?" Jake gushed, twirling a lock around his finger.

"Um, a hair dresser cut it for me a couple of months ago.. some place in the mall." I shrugged.

"You mean you don't dye it?" I looked at him confused.

"Of course not, it's just brown on its own." Who the hell cares about brown hair? I mean, yaay, it's not green, but seriously, everyone has brown hair. Most blonds have brown hair. Except for Emma. And Rose. And James. And possibly Jane. And definitely Tanya.

"No, no, no sweetie. This is mahogany. And I'm talkin' perfect mahogany. The perfect mixture of browns and reds, god I wish this kitchen got more sunlight, I bet it would look aaamazing." He sang, and when my expression didn't change he shrugged and said, "My last boyfriend was a hairstylist and he talked. A lot. Let's just say I know way too much about hair for a legal secretary." I giggled, cause he did that to me. He reminded me of James. And I made a mental note to introduce them.

And all that brings us to today. Ah, my first official day, on the job solo. And I'm confident, cause let's face it, this jobs piss easy. I brought a little box of stuff with me to put on my desk, because Leah said I could. Just some photos, all of them containing Emma and some pictures she drew for me. Girly mommy stuff.

I stepped onto the elevator and thank whatever God that's on my side today, because the elevator is very much empty except for me and one other person. I really hate crowded spaces, strangers, sweaty bodies, protruding beer belly's poking my back, so far out the owner of said belly has no idea, yeah, gross.

I moved to press my button and bumped into the hand of the other person, who I now realized, was definitely a man. Big hands, long fingers. I looked up, muttering an apology and did a double take.

Gorgeous. Completely. Holy God is that man handsome. Late twenties, early thirties, tailored oh so perfectly black suit and navy tie over a crisp white button down. His body was toned and _long_, god he's so tall, my neck almost hurts. Not as tall ask Jakey though. The tiniest bit shorter, but still way taller than me. But it wasn't the suit, or the muscle toned body I knew was beneath, it wasn't the hands, no. It was that goddamn face. Strong jaw, decorated in light auburnish brownish stubble, straight nose, high cheekbones, and a beautiful mess of bronze hair. It looks like he tried to tame it, but failed miserably. It's messy and sexy, and I wanna run my fingers through it. Huh.

Luckily, all my ogling only lasted a second in the real world, in my head it happened in slow motion. _So slow.. so good..whoops. Okay Bella, focus. _

I smiled politely and tried to contain my blush, "sorry." I said and shrugged my shoulders lightly. There. No awkwardness, good job. Gold star.

He was staring at me. Just, staring, with the littlest smirk on his lips. I wanted to kiss it off.

"My fault," he said, giving me a crooked smile. _Oh the voice.. velvety. I can _feel_ his voice. That smile. I'm dead. _I shook my head and pressed the button, looking at him from the corner of my eye as I made my move. He shook his head and held his hands up a little, surrendering. I nodded gratefully and pressed the 83rd floor.

The ride went on forever and I internally wondered when he would reach his floor, before or after. I hadn't looked up to see what number he pressed though, I hadn't looked at all. I was shuffling stuff through my little box, looking at my photos.

I found my favourite one of all. Me, Emma and James, wearing ugly ass Santa sweaters and reindeer antlers. That day was hilarious. James insisted we dress up and take a household photo. In the picture I'm holding a smiling Emma on my hip, her grin is wide and full of dimples, her blond hair is curled beautifully and frames her cute little face, my eyes are on her, her eyes are on the camera, James's eyes are closed because he's smooching my cheek and smiling at the same time.

Yep, this one's going at the front.

And then the doors opened, on my floor and I start walking out, but I bumped into hot ginger. We looked at each other, both confused.

"Is this your floor?" He asked me.

"Yep, eighty three, that's me." Ugh, I rhymed, could I get lamer?

"Me too."

"Oh, you're Alec's eight thirty? I'm sorry, I'm not sure if he's in. The lawyers don't come in until eight most days." I said as I walked down the hall to the doors, "Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" I asked, looking up at him and moving to open the door, but he held it for me and I blushed, but hid it.

"Um, no, I'm Edward Cullen." He said and I paled. Oh god, a partner, My boss. Well, one of them. The one that has the biggest office and doesn't like it when you're late. But I'm early. So I'm good.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan, your new receptionist." I said as I placed my box down on my desk and hung my coat, and then reached over to shake his hand.

"Likewise Miss. Swan," he said, grasping my hand in his _huge _one. Oh it's so warm and tingly, I wish he'd hold it forever. God, it should be illegal for him to look at people with those eyes. I might faint.

I smiled politely, because I want to seem professional.. more or less.

He looked apprehensive, then his expression turned blank and he walked down the hall without a word.

"Okay." I muttered quietly to myself, slightly weirded out and went back to my desk, plunking myself down in my seat and looking through my box.

I liked this desk, the desk itself was low, but a little shelf thing came up to give me privacy. There was a little bulletin board attached, which I used to pin up the charts Leah gave and some pictures Emma drew. Well, they're not so much pictures as colourful and sparkly scribbles but she was just so proud of them. I finished putting up all my little things and got to work.

It wasn't as boring as you would expect, I liked the order of it. Everything had to be just so and that made it simple, which made me not frustrated, which in turn made me happy. I think boredom only truly starts when you don't like what you're doing.

The phone rang for the first time and I was actually excited, I had been practising.

"Cullen, McCarty and Whitlock, this is Bella, how can I help you?" Gosh, that was kinda fun.

"Hi, my name is Michael Newton, I'm looking for a divorce attorney and my father recommended your firm." He sounded.. bored. Amazingly cavalier about his divorce, not angry or sad or happy.. just completely indifferent.

"Okay, well Mr. Volturi has an opening," he he he, dammit Bella, "at 2 o'clock on the 23rd, would you like me to schedule an appointment?"

"Yes, that'd be fine." No, no, don't worry, you're welcome. Ass hole.

"Alright great, thank you."

And he hung up. Dick. If I was married to him, I'd want a divorce too.

"Hey hottie, time for lunch." I swiveled around in my chair to see Jacob, not so casually leaning against my desk, he looked like he was posing for a magazine.

"Okay, I've just got to make a quick call."

"M'kay sweetness, I'll go grab my murse and pull Alice off her computer. That girl sure does love shopping." He winked and waltzed off down the hall.

I dialed some numbers and Rose answered on the first ring.

"Hey hun, Emma's fine. You don't have to check up on us, honestly." Said Rose, popping the gum I could hear her chewing.

"I think I do. You keep letting her watch _House, _which resulted in a fear of doctors." I said pointedly.

"Okay, I fell asleep on the couch, if that came on the TV after the fact then.. it's not my fault." Rose said tiredly.

"How often do you fall asleep when you babysit her? Wait- I don't want to know. I need you, and if I find out the truth I won't be able to leave her with you in good conscience."

"Oh hardy fucking har, I'm a great babysitter."

"Yeah ri-" she cut me off,

"Emmett wanted me to tell you to ignore his brother, they aren't speaking." She said, sounding proud of herself for remembering.

"Well I can't exactly do that, he's my boss. But I haven't met him yet anyway." I said offhandedly.

"Well don't mention Emmett then, he and Sam have never gotten along." She said, her voice full of venom just thinking of what had happened.

"I know Rose, I remember the story. I still can't believe the odds, James's cousin _and _Emmett's brother?"

"Eh, shit happens."

"I have to go to lunch, can you put Emma on before I go?"

"Yeah of course, Emma! Baby you're Mommy's on the phone, she wants to say hi!" I heard the phone being moved around, before I heard her little voice.

"Hi Mommy!" She yelled, and I cringed at the volume.

"Hi Sweetheart, are you having fun with Auntie Rose?"

"Uh huh, I drawed you lots of pictures!" Exclaimed Emma proudly.

"Wow good work!" I said, sounding impressed, "I just called to check in, I'll see you in a few hours okay?"

"Okay, buh bye," she said,

"Bye,"

"Hey Bell, what time am I droppin' the munchkin off?" asked Rose and she took the phone back from Emma.

"James will come around and grab her at four if the works for you?" I asked as I started to stand from my chair and put on my coat one handed.

"He doesn't have to do that Bells, it's no trouble."

"No really, it makes more sense, it's on his way home from work."

"Fine, whatever." She said, not bothering to argue further.

"I gotta go to lunch, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, love ya."

"Love you too," and the line went dead.

I dropped the phone into place and pulled on my other sleeve, lifting my head to free my hair from my jacket; I met a startling pair of green eyes.

**Some people didn't like the "demand" for reviews... it really wasn't meant to be taken like that. So i'm taking it off, but, I take a long time to write my chapters and the reviews just gave me incentive and reminders, which means it's going to be a good while until the next update. **

**Sorry x**

**-Clary**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything Twilight, obviously.**

** I'm looking for a beta for this story because every time I post a chapter I go back and notice fifty things wrong with it, and now realize I can't check my own work so, if anyone is interested, pm me!**

Bella and a Baby

Chapter 4

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, hi." I said as I grabbed my bag and slung the strap over one shoulder. He looked at me blankly before giving me a cool smile, his face was calm yet his eyes menacing and I had no clue as to why. We had only just met, how could he hate me already? I thought he liked me, a little at least, maybe not in the way I liked him, well liked his face, but still. He simply stood there before me, in the outline of one of the opened front doors, before he stepped into the office and strode straight past me without so much as a hello.

Uhm, okay. I made a face behind his back and immediately scolded myself for being such a child. I had to raise one, I couldn't _be _one. Sometimes I wonder if I'm growing up too fast. I mean, yeah, I'm in my twenties now, but most twenty-two year old's don't have children. It's odd, when I was a child my mother used to say I was born thirty and just progressively got more and more middle aged every year. But now that I'm living the life of a thirty year old, in my heart I feel much younger all over again.

Jake came down the hall, stereo-typically whistling the Lady Gaga hit, Bad Romance with Alice in tow.

"Ready for lunch sexy?" he asked with a grin. I comically fanned my face and bit my lip, as I walked around my desk and followed my friends, the three of us giggling all the way down the elevator.

* * *

"Bella, boo, are you married?" Jake asked after our food was laid out in front of us. Jake might have acted feminine, but he ate like a man. He ordered the largest burger the restaurant had, a baked potato and a large coke, he even winked at our waitress, who blushed furiously and giggled, twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger as she walked away.

"Oh, no. I just like the ring, it's been in my family for years." I said, shrugging.

"You do know that you have nine other fingers right? Or, well seven if you're one of those people who doesn't count thumbs." he rolled his eyes dramatically to the heavens.

"It's to ward off unwanted attention." I said, blushing and looking down at the little salad I had ordered, flicking through the green leaves with my fork.

Alice piped up, eager to learn more at once. "Why don't you want to date?" she asked curiously.

"I just... don't. Not anymore."

"Bad break up?" she asked with a sympathetic frown as Jake reached over to pat my shoulder.

"No, uhm, that's not it either." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and sighed, "I have a daughter." Their eyes widened and I simply shrugged again. "And I work all day, so I spend all the time with her that I can. Dating would just complicate everything, plus, I don't think many guys would want to date a single mother anyway, so no one's missing out."

"Oh my god, can I meet her?" Alice asked excitedly. "I LOVE kids, I bet she's just adorable." she said dreamily.

"She is. And yeah, I'm sure she'd like you. She's really into faeries and princesses right now. Which is why she loves my friend Rosalie, she thinks she's sleeping beauty." I laughed. "Though I think that's only because Rose sleeps like the dead."

"Oh that's the sweetest thing. Oh my gosh, how old is she? Do you have a picture? What's her name? I'm going to buy her so many cute little dresses!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Alice, slow down." I said, putting my own hand on her shoulder and motioning for her to take deep breaths. "Jesus, I love her more than anything, but even I don't get that excited about her." I joked. Mainly because I do... sometimes. I mean, when her first word was 'Mama', I almost peed myself it was so cute.

"Her name is Emma, she'll be three next month." I reached into my purse for my phone and showed her and Jake my screensaver. A grinning Emma showing all her little teeth, was crushing our cat Twilight to her chest. The small black cat simply hung in her arms like a rag doll, wide green eyes resting on her. That cat was one of the best out of the blue decision's my mother and I had ever made.

"Bella, she's beautiful." Alice said with a little smile as she looked at the picture, "She's _adorable._ God, your family has the best genes ever. _Look _at her hair, gorgeous." said Jake, before he stuffed more hamburger into his mouth.

"She gets it from my mom." I said with a smile I knew was sad.

I like these people. I do. But I've only just met them. I told them I wasn't married, because I can trust they won't judge, but the last thing I want to do at this moment is talk about my mothers death. Emma is as much my daughter as any baby I could have on my own, I don't know if I'll ever tell her she's actually my sister when she's older, part of me knows I should, the other thinks it's best she never knows. I don't want her to blame herself, I don't want her to hate me for lying.

But to me it's one of those lies that's a good lie. One for the benefit of the child, like Santa Claus, or the Easter Bunny.

So for right now, I'm not going to tell them the whole big long story, they don't need to know, it wouldn't make any difference.

* * *

When we returned to the office I relieved Leah from the front desk and thanked her for watching it for me. I took my perch and answered more phone calls, twirling the curly black cord around my finger. A little while later a woman walks into the office, she reminds me of Rosalie instantly, though she's not quite as beautiful. She's all legs and violently blonde hair, her lips are thick with bubblegum lipstick and she smells overwhelmingly of flowers. She taps her fingers against the top of my desk, the jell clicking against the counter as loudly as her stiletto heels on the floor.

I gave her a polite smile, "Hello, how can I help you today?" The smile she returned was all flashy teeth.

"I'm Lauren Mallory, I'm here for a meeting with Jasper Whitlock." She answered, clicking the end.

"Okay, I'll let him know you've arrived." I motioned for her to take a seat and she strutted over to the waiting area, picking up a magazine and flicking through it. I picked up the phone and rang his office.

"Whitlock," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Whitlock, your three thirty is here."

"Ms. Mallory?" he asked with a sigh. "Yes sir." There was a pregnant pause.

"Do me a favor and give Edward a call, tell him I told you to let him know when Ms. Mallory arrived and he needs to help her with some of her documents." he snickered quietly to himself.

"Uhm, I think Mr, Cul-"

"It's under my request, you can't get in trouble." he cut me off.

"Alright if you're su-"

"Great thanks Ms. Swan." And the line went dead. I huffed and rang Edward.

"Hello?" _God his voice was smooth._

"Hello Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock requested for me to let you know when Ms. Mallory arrived."

"What the hell for?" he said angrily before he swore and said, "I'm sorry Miss Swan, but you'll have to tell Mr. Whitlock that-" I was growing tired of this.

"Mr. Whitlock was very adamant that you deal with Ms. Mallory." He sighed deeply.

"Alright, send her in." And the line went dead once more. I shot him a glare through the phone, composed my face and called over to Ms. Mallory, "Mr. Whitlock is busy but Mr. Cullen will see you in his office." Her eyes went wide and a smirk spread over her face, "Would you like me to show you whe-" but she was already sashaying down the hallway.

About an hour later I heard a high giggle pierce my ears.

"Thank you _so_ much Mr. Cullen I don't know _what_ I would do without you." she said in a breathy voice. I looked up to see Mr. Cullen showing Ms. Mallory out.

"Just doing Jasper a favor." he replied. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Still, I might still be married to that man if it wasn't for your help." He gave her a curt nod and held his hand out to shake hers, she took it, but I watched as she lifted their locked hands to his mouth and batted her eyes at him. He looked uncomfortable, but not wanting to make the situation he was in more awkward, he quickly pecked her hand before dropping it and stepping away, giving them significant distance.

He walked her to the door, and after she gave him a sultry, "Goodbye Mr. Cullen.", he gave her another curt nod and turned around as the doors closed behind her. He looked straight at me and held two fingers to his temple and his thumb in the air, making a blasting noise as he lifted his hand away again. I giggled, which then turned into a snort that I covered with my hand. He walked over to my desk and put his face in his hands and groaned.

"Next time Jasper tells you to send her to me, send her to him anyway." he told me through his hands, he looked at me through his fingers, "Please." I gave him a mock solute and laughed. He exhaled gruffly, and lowered his hands. "I wanted to apologize for being short with you this morning, I was having a.. tough day."

I smiled and bit my lip, embarrassed as I was caught beneath his green stare, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"No, don't say it's fine. It wasn't, being rude to you because I'm upset isn't appropriate and I'm sorry." I blinked. He hadn't really been that rude.. a little short I suppose, but he didn't need to be so.. sad.

I didn't know what to say, so I simply gave him my warmest smile, and thanked him quietly. He glanced at the photo on my desk, of Emma, James and I and spoke softly, "Your daughter is beautiful." My smile grew, and I couldn't help myself.

"Isn't she?" I said as I looked at the picture adoringly. He took one last look at the picture before standing straight once more,

"Have a good afternoon Miss Swan." he said, as he walked down the hall. I wanted to return it statement, but he was already gone.

* * *

My work week went by smoothly, I never got home too late and I was always there to feed Emma dinner and read her a story before bed. On Friday night, after I'd gotten home, Emma came running into my legs, her little arms wrapping around my knees.

"Hi gorgeous,"

"Mommy, mommy! Com'n see what me and Uncle James made!" She said excitedly, as she swiftly grabbed my hand and ran us toward the kitchen. I hobbled behind clumsily on my heel clad feet, but managed to make it without falling flat on my face.

James stood in the kitchen in a checkered apron and his golden hair tied in a short pony tale.

"Honey, I'm home." I said with a grin. "Something smells delicious." I walked over and bumped his hip with mine and he stirred the pot.

"I don't know why I put up with you, I cook your dinner, I raise your child and still not an ounce of romance! Where are my roses? Hmm?" He asked dramatically, a hand on his hip. I laughed and smacked his arm.

"No hitting!" Emma told me sternly.

"You're right munchkin, I'm sorry. I forgot my manners." I leaned in and pecked his cheek, "I'm sorry." I told him as sincerely as I could manage. Emma nodded, pleased that she was able to keep the peace and scurried up onto her chair at the table.

"Mommy look!" She said, waving a piece of paper over her head. "Oh Emma it's beautiful." I told her, kissing the top of her head. The drawing was all in crayon, and she'd scribbled a picture of me, with yellow skin and dirt brown hair, standing in front of a castle with her, Rosalie, James and Emmett. She grinned up at me, proud of herself and held out her empty bowl as James dumped mac'n'cheese into it.

"So I was thinking we should all do something fun, they have a festival tomorrow at the park. There's supposed to be some kids rides and face painting and shi- stuff like that." James piped up as we both took our seats.

"Yay!" Emma said through a mouthful of food. I gave her a look and she gulped it down. "Sorry." she said quietly, though with a secret grin.

"That sounds nice." I nodded in agreement. A second later my phone started buzzing and I reached ran into the living room for my discarded purse on the couch.

"Alice?" I said into the phone.

"Hi Bella! So I was thinking we should have coffee tomorrow." she said in her chipper little voice.

"I was actually going to take Emma to this festival thing they're having at the park down-"

"Oh my gosh, that sounds like fun! I really want to meet her! What time should I meet you there at?" she said enthusiastically.

"Of course you can come Alice." I said, my eyes heavenward, "Around noon? At the front gates?"

"Okay sounds great! Bye Bella!" And once again I was hung up on.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys! I've been busy with school and stuff like that and haven't found the time to write at all!**

**Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to happen! **

**Thanks!**

**-Clary**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything Twilight, obviously.**

** I'm looking for a beta for this story because every time I post a chapter I go back and notice fifty things wrong with it, and now realize I can't check my own work so, if anyone is interested, pm me!**

Bella and a Baby

Chapter 5

It was an abnormally sunny day in Seattle for late October, but the air had a light chill. Emma looked absolutely adorable. Little black Mary-Jane's and dark skinny jeans, a warm black pea coat thrown over top and a little gray tassel tie hat to keep her ears warm. We drove into the parking lot and managed to get a fairly good spot. Hopping out of the car I unbuckled Emma's car seat and she plopped to the ground on her tiny feet, grasping my hand in her mitten clad palm.

"Look at my girls!" James said warmly as he walked round the back of the car to meet us. "Ready Sweet-cheeks?" He asked Emma, who grinned widely as she took his hand as well and walked with us toward the front gates. Alice was already there and a bouncing ball of energy, in fashionable fall coat that went all the way to her knees, though I suppose on a normal sized person it'd be mid thigh.

"Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically, giving me a big hug. She crouched down to Emma's level and smiled, dazzling and pearly. "And you must be Emma, your Mom has told me so much about you." Emma looked at Alice for a moment and asked, as seriously as a toddler could,

"Are you a fairy?" Her blue eyes were large and full of awe as she looked at Alice and I covered my snort in my hand when Alice looked at her just as seriously and asked,

"Are you a princess?" Causing Emma to giggle loudly and wrap her arms around her neck. Alice scooped Emma up and slung her on her hip, "I hope you don't mind Bell but I invited Jake." She said with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. How the hell she knew James was going to be coming with us I'll never know, but I've learned never to bet against Alice.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's meeting us by the petting zoo, his apartment building is pretty close to where they set it up." She said as we walked through the gates of the park, the fallen leave of autumn decorated the ground with warm colour, it was beautiful.

At the petting zoo Emma was transfixed with the baby goats, proclaiming her undying love for a speckled black one, the tiniest of the babes. Jake and James were having an animated discussion on the latest events on Project Runway, while Alice and I talked about what Emma would be for Halloween.

"Oh what's she going to be?" Alice asked, getting all jumpy and giggly again.

"She wants to be princess Aurora," I told her.

"With the blue or the pink dress?" she asked. "Wait, pink, obviously, it's not even a question." I laughed.

"No it really isn't."

"Do you have her dress yet?" She asked hopefully.

"No I haven't had th-"

"I'll make it!" She cried, causing a few people to turn their heads. She didn't even blush, "I love fashion design, it's what I always wanted to do but, it never seemed like a very... safe option I guess? I don't know, so now I work with my brother." She said with a pout.

"Your brother?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Edward."

"What?!" I shrieked, causing people to look at us once more, though I had the decency of being embarrassed. Alice looked at me questioningly, before she smirked as something glinted in her eye.

"You didn't know he was my brother?"

"No, I can't believe no one mentioned it." I said, dumbfounded. She shrugged, "It's not that interesting I suppose, he's just my brother, I've known him since I was a baby, he's quite boring really." She said. I scoffed involuntarily, then internally cursed myself. Alice looked at me knowingly, taking in my obvious blush, but said nothing as her smirk grew.

"You don't look anything alike." I said.

"We're both adopted." She said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, when we were little Edward and I used to make up stories about who our birth parents really were, we actually still do." She said with a laugh. "Ever since I started watching Breaking Bad I say that my parents were hard core meth dealers, who can to go live on the run after a deal gone sour and left me on the footstep of the closest church." She shrugged again.

"Alice that's awful." I said, my brow creasing. But she only shrugged again and smiled, "No, it helped me and Edward when we were growing up. Being abandoned is a tough thing to wrap your head around, the jokes made it seem less... horrible."

"I'm so sorry, that's just-"

"No Bella really," she said, her smile genuine as she grasped my shoulder, "Edward and I love our parents, we got over our birth parents a long time ago. Plus, in reality, my parents were probably just scared teenagers with no idea how to-" she caught herself and turned apologetic in an instant. "Bella I'm sorry, you seem like a great mom, I just meant-"

"No Alice, I'm not a uhm." I bit my lip, "Emma's not exactly... _mine." _I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"She's my sister. Our mom died and I was all she had left." Alice simply stared at me for a moment, at a loss I suppose, before a little smile graced her face and she hugged me.

"You're a really good person Bella." She whispered simply. I blushed as she released me, "Just don't tell anyone okay?" I asked her quietly. "Emma doesn't know, and I don't exactly go screaming it from the roof tops." Alice made a show of zipping her lips and locking it.

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"Mommy, I gotta go to the baffroom." I nodded down to her and took her hand, telling my friends where we were going before trotting off with Emma towards the nearest toilet.

After Emma finished her business, I pulled her up and slung her on my hip as we walked through the park.

"Mommy my nose is cold." She said as she rubbed the tip of her upturned nose. I nipped the tip of it with two of my fingers and said, "That's just Jack Frost sweetie." her nose wrinkled in confusion and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me at her expression as I pecked her nose. As I looked ahead once more my breath caught.

"Hi Mr. Cullen," I greeted politely, trying to keep calm. This man had a way of sneaking up on me.

He was as handsome as always, though today he had ditched his expensive suits in favour of dark jeans and a warm looking brown sweater that hugged his chest perfectly. Emma followed my eyes and hid her face in my hair, suddenly shy._ I wish I could hide in _her_ hair,_ I thought bitterly as I came to a stop in front of him on the path. His mouth quirked up in his signature crooked grin, "Miss Swan, you know you really should just call me Edward." He said, which honestly surprised me.

"Bella," I said lamely, I gave Emma a little jump on my hip and said, "And this is my daughter Emma, but she's decided to be shy I suppose." I said in a jokingly accusing tone, feeling her giggle into my hair. "Say hi to Edward," I whispered to her. She turned her head and gave him a shy smile, "Hi Edward." she said before giggling again and hiding in my hair.

"Cheeky munchkin," I whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her head, and then smiling at Edward. "What brings you to the park?" I asked.

"Just taking a walk, I don't live too far from here." he said, stuffing his hand in his pockets. "Did you take her to the petting zoo? Alice told me they had baby goats." he said, his grin adorably excited for a grown man talking about baby goats.

I laughed, because he didnt know how right he was, " I did, they were her favourite, she wanted to take one home."

Emma percked up at that,"Then we'd never run out of milk." she explained.

"you don't even like goats milk," I reminded her.

"James does, and if he drinked the goat milk, there'd be more regular for us!" she exclaimed, proud ofherself.

"How could I argue with that logic?" Edward and I laughed. He gave me a look that I didn't recognize, but it made me blush. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone shouting from behind me.

"There's my girls!" James said with a smile as he ran up beside us.

"James!" Emma giggled, like she'd not seen him in years and and arched into his arms from mine.

"Who's this Bells?" James asked with a polite smile, though his black eyes raked up Edwards body and I had to fight the need to roll my eyes.

"My idiot brother." Alice said as she came up beside me. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I decided to take a walk through the park." He answered, his eyes on James the entire time. He looked... angry. I didn't have a clue as to why, but his eyes had turned venomous as he gazed at my best friend.

"Sine when do you take strolls though the park?" She asked with a scoff as Jacob came walking up beside James, liking an ice cream cone.

"What'd I miss?" he asked James, who only shrugged.

Alice looked at her brother more closely and said, "You came to see the baby goats didn't you?" She laughed. Edward blushed slightly and turned his glare on his sister.

"Maybe." He muttered under his breath.

"Awww," Alice said in a sickeningly sweet voice, walking toward him, "My big brother the softy." She pinched his cheeks and he brushed her away quickly.

"Alice," he said, his voice a clear warning, but she just giggled and pinched him again.

"James, can I get ice cream too?" Emma asked, her voice as small and sweet as she could manage. She was looking from James to Jacob and back again and I knew he was a sucker for her big blue eyes, her full bottom lip in a pout. He and Jacob looked at me and their expression's mirrored hers, pleading with me to let them give her everything she wanted. That kid could rule the world someday I swear.

I sighed, but smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course my darling." James said as he spun in the opposite direction and lugged her off to the ice cream stand, Jacob walking along beside them. When they were out of ear shot Alice sighed happily,

"I love when my plans work out." She said, clapping her little hands.

"You didn't even know James was coming with us, I can't see how you planned it."

"I assumed he was coming with you and Emma, he lives with you guys." I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"Lots of people have roommates Alice."

"I just had a feeling. I saw the picture on your desk and figured they'd make a cute couple." I laughed, because I'd thought the exact same thing.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't understand why you'd be setting Jacob up with Bella's husband." Edward said, his voice flabbergasted. Alice and I turned to look at him, before we burst out laughing. "What?" he asked, his face adorably confused.

"James is gay." I said bluntly through my giggles.

"You husband is gay?" he asked.

"How on Earth did you pass the bar?" Alice said sarcastically.

"I'm not married Edward." I said.

"You're not? But I thought..." he trailed off and shook his head at the ground. He looked up and his eyes met mine, and the look in them was all fire. His more quirked up to the side in a crooked grin and my breath hitched.

I could have sworn I heard Alice say something under her breath, but for the life of me I just couldn't hear her.

**Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to happen! **

**Thanks!**

**-Clary**


End file.
